30 days
by komahinas
Summary: 30 prompts for 30 days of writing. cielois. i saw the challenge on tumblr and i was like yh im so gonna do this! i don't even know what this is gonna include so all i can say is tiny gay boys who act dumb and argue a lot, because it's tHE otp. hope you enjoy uvu(rated t i guess because i'm dumb dont question me)
1. beginning

**((ok wowie, i never write things anymore hahahahah fml. i've had no inspiration nor motivation to write anything lately and school makes me want to claw things, and to top it off i'm sick so writing isn't something im in the mood for. bUT,,,,, i saw this challenge thing on tumblr where it was 30 words and each day you write a fic based off that word so i thought maybe if i tried that i'd get back into writing and fINALLY UpdATe gay roommates im sorry omfg ahaha,,,**

**but yh so this is set basically in the same au as gay roommates, and most of these probably will be! i'm pretty sure i made them quite ooc and im rly sorry bout that but please lemme know how i can actually improve them and do better uwu i hope u lovelies all enjoy!))**

* * *

**Beginning**

Alois squeaks and flails, hopelessly trying to avoid banging into someone and falling over, and he's pretty sure he's doing a good job until he runs head first into someone else's back. The person gives a shocked yelp and tumbles to ground, grabbing Alois by the collar and dragging him down too.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, please, you'll kill someone like this!"

Alois still hasn't seen his face, but this person has a really lovely voice, wow, he wants him to talk a little bit more his voice sounds nice.

"Ah, sorry! I should've watched where I was going I'm really sorry, are you okay? I didn't like, hurt you or anything?"

The boy looks up, and Alois looks down into his eyes(or eye, because he's wearing an eye patch, and it oddly suits him?) and oh, wow, they're so _blue_, a dark blue and they're so big and Alois, you need to snap out of it right now you just knocked this kid to the ground and you're _on top _of him, staring lovingly into his eyes really isn't something you should be doing right now.

And when the sudden realisation hits him, that oh my god he's perched atop this boy, he jumps off and helps him stand to his feet.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, ha, should've watched where I was running."

The stranger, who Alois notes, has quite strange but lovely blue hair, looks up at him and smiled, and maybe that was a small blush on his cheeks or maybe it was just Alois seeing things.

"A-ah, it's fine! You didn't hurt me. You're in such a rush though, where are you heading?"

He starts dusting himself off, as Alois picks up his bags from the ground. "Oh, I was heading to pick my brother up. How about you, where a you going?" The boy nods at him and slings his own bag over his shoulder. "I was heading home, actually. I was out picking up some food for my roommate, lazy git."

Alois laughs, and he wants to ask the boy if he has time, would he like to walk with him while he collects Luka, but he realises he doesn't know the boys name, so he turns to ask him.

"Oh, what's your name, by the way?" Looks like the kid beat him to it. "I'm Ciel."

"I'm Alois! Say, Ciel, if you don't mind, do you wanna walk with me while I get Luka?"

Ciel smiles, and Alois pretty much knows he's gonna say yes already. "Sure, where is he?"

"The east park, he goes there a lot." And wait, Alois was already late as it is, and it was gonna get dark soon, and if he took any longer Luka would probably get mad at him for being mean and taking too long to get him. "Crap, I'm so late! Let's go!" Ciel doesn't even have time to reply, as his wrist is grabbed and he's being dragged down the street.

* * *

They arrive at the park no more than 20 minutes later, and Alois spots his brother, looking very grumpy and cold. Luka spots him immediately, and he may be a little bit angry at his dumb big brother for being late, but he smiles and runs over.

"Alois! Why are you so late? You never take this long!" Luka grumbles, folding his arms and tapping his foot, and Ciel can't help but think he looks like a mother scolding her child.

"Sorry, sorry! I had a bit of a crash on my way here, heh." And he glances over at Ciel, who smiles at him, and then gives a small wave to Luka.

"Yeah, he kinda smashed into me, knocked me to the ground." Luka giggles. "Oh. Is that why you're so late then?"

"Yeah, sorry bout that."

"It's all Alois' fault, though." Ciel says, and nudges Alois' arm playfully.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Well you're the one who ran full speed into me! Not to mention you just sat there on top of me with a dopey look on your face for ages!"

Alois blushes a little and stutters, but he just shoves Ciel away and starts walking.

"Come on, it's getting dark!"

* * *

No more than 5 minutes after they've left the park, Luka complains that he's cold, and Alois curses because he didn't bring any jacket for himself, so he can't give Luka his. Luka just grumbles more and huddles into himself for warmth. Ciel, who is quietly walking beside them, takes his hoodie off and tosses it to Luka, who wasn't ready at all so it just kinda lands on his head, scaring the little life out of him. Both Alois and Luka turn to Ciel, who just smiles and says, "My place is near here anyways, you can wear it home, Luka." And the small boy smiles even bigger than before and wriggles into it. Alois just smiles.

Neither Alois nor Luka saw Ciel put a little slip of paper in the pocket of the hoodie, though.

Ciel stops, and Alois turns to look at him and asks if this is where he lives. "Yeah," he replies, shrugging and fiddling in his pocket to get his keys. Of course, he locked himself out. He bangs on the door, and leans down to shout through the small letter box.

"Sebastian! Sebastian lemme in, I don't have my keys!" And seconds later, a tall man, not much older looking than Ciel, opens the door.

"Wow, and the smartass locks himself out again, congrats."

Ciel rolls his eyes and grins. "Oh shut up, you tramp."

"I'm wounded," He looks over to Alois and Luka, who are standing awkwardly, not knowing whether or not to leave or wait to say bye to Ciel before they leave. "Who're your friends?"

"Oh! Uh, this is Alois," he says, gesturing to the blond boy beside him, and then the smaller, brown haired boy. "And this is Luka. I met them earlier."

"Hm, nice to meet you guys, I'm Sebastian." Alois replies back with a small "nice to meet you too", and announces that he and Luka have to get home before it's too late. He thanks Ciel for lending Luka the hoodie, Ciel shrugs and Luka hugs him. They both say bye to Sebastian, and walk start to leave. Alois makes sure to turn back and wave at Ciel as he closes the door.

* * *

While they walk home, Luka stuffs his hands in the pocket of Ciels hoodie, and pulls out a small piece of paper his fingers find. He opens it, reads it, and hands it to Alois.

"There was a note in here, I think it's for you." And Alois reads it, and he lets a massive grin spread across his face

"_Hey Alois, we should do something sometime. Call me!"_


	2. accusation

**I could not for the lIFE OF ME think of any good idea involving ciel and alois directly, so im doing the dumb thing and making this one about those two, but not even having them interact besides maybe a few texts? All that came to mind with the word accusation was sad things but I don't wanna write sads, so this is Sebastian n ciel being dorky and luka bullying his dumb big brother for being a gay little flower ha fuk my life enjoy uwu this is really short also pft its not great but eh i tried really hard ok uvu**

* * *

**Accusation.**

After their first meeting, Ciel and Alois had texted each other all night, until Sebastian threw a shoe at Ciel's face and told him to go to sleep. He'd texted Alois goodnight, and went to sleep smiling.

The next morning, the first thing Ciel does is text Alois, asking if he's up yet and if he wants to go out somewhere. He grins and jumps up to get ready when Alois texts back and tells him that he'll be ready in half an hour, and he'll meet him wherever.

"You like that kid, don't you?" Sebastian asks, because he's noticed how distracted and strangely cheerful Ciel is after meeting that boy last night, and he's sure his best friend has a crush.

Ciel rolls his eyes and continues rummaging through his clothes. "I just find him interesting, is all. He seems… nice."

Sebastian scoffs. "How did he even get your number? I don't remember you giving it out before they left." Ciel knows what he's doing, he's trying to wriggle his way into Ciel's business like the little shit he is. Ciel sees no point in lying though, Sebastian probably already knows how he got Ciel's number, and trying to lie will just fuel the older boy more, so he just tells it as it is.

"I slipped it in my hoodie last night, while his brother was wearing it."

"See! You do like him, any normal person would've just told him their number. Plus, you were up all night texting him, and don't even deny how you've been zoning out since you got home last night. You like this kid."

Ciel just sighs as he changes, and he starts to wonder why he chose this nosey twat as a roommate. "Okay so what if I did like him? What does it matter?" He checks his phone again and texts Alois saying he's almost ready. "It's nothing. I just wouldn't expect you to go for someone like him." And Ciel has no idea what Sebastian means by that, but Alois has already texted him back saying he's leaving now, and that he'll meet him halfway. Ciel grabs his keys and phone and leaves, telling Sebastian he doesn't know when he'll be back so he doesn't need to cook anything for him. He gets a laugh and a mumble about 'his boyfriend cooking him a meal.'

And Ciel thinks to himself, that he might kind of like this boy after all.

* * *

Alois receives Ciels text that morning, and he's really happy that someone actually wants to hang out with him oh god this is a big thing for him, and he goes to wake up Luka.

"Hey, Luka, I'm going out soon so is it okay if I just have Claude come over? Or will you be fine by yourself?"

Luka mumbles that he doesn't care, and for Alois to make sure that he's careful and doesn't come home really late. "Yes, yes, okay _mother Luka." _He replies, and Luka giggles and sits up. "Who're you going out with anyway?" Alois smiles to himself and walks to his room to change.

"Ciel. He asked me to go out earlier. You'll be okay here, won't you?" Luka mumbles a quiet "mmhmm" and grins up at Alois. "Do you like Ciel? You seemed really happy with him yesterday."

Alois blushes and stutters out a quick "no no of course not, I just met him!" but his brother knows him too well, and he knows by now that when Alois does that, it means Luka is right. He does like Ciel. Luka gives him a knowing grin and asks him if he likes him again.

"It's not that I _like _him, it's weird. I don't exactly like him as in, having a crush on him, but I do like him, if that makes sense?" Alois tilts his head, and tried to think of a better way to explain things. He jumps a bit as his phone goes off, and he quickly pulls on some clothes after seeing Ciel texting him saying he's ready now. He tells him he's leaving now, and puts his jacket on before running out of the house, yelling a goodbye to Luka and telling him to call Claude if anything happens, his number is on the kitchen table. Luka shouts back and tells him he'll be fine and he hopes he has fun.

And as Alois is running to meet Ciel, he stumbles and falls over, but he's caught by someone. He looks up at the laughing face of Ciel, who is red faced and giggling.

"Seriously, again? Do you do this to all of your friends or are you just really, really clumsy?"

Alois decides that he might actually have a teeny tiny crush on Ciel after all.


	3. restless

**Ok so I prolly shoulda mentioned that some of these will take place in order, and others, like this one will be set way way after they both meet. So like the last chapter was right after they met, and this one is gonna be a while after that when they're closer and know eachother better yh**

**ALSO omfg im sorry i never uploaded this on the right day but i was out all night and never got it finished pft, so this is a day late i apologize! and also thanks for all of the lovely reviews like i dont have many but the ones ive gotten were really nice and they made me really happy uwu **

**I'm so happy I did this challenge omfg writing ceilois is my passion I hope everyone enjoys, and please if im doing anything wrong let me know and I'll work on it! I wanna improve and the only way I can do that is if you guys let me know what I need to fix up! I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Restless.**

Neither of them can sleep. Both of them are lying awake, texting each other about how cold it is in their room or how they're pretty sure they can see demons outside their windows.

Sebastian is already asleep, and Ciel is doing his best to make sure he doesn't wake him up. Although he's getting bored, and he's considered waking Sebastian several times now just so that he isn't as bored.

Then, he gets an idea.

Sitting up quietly, he grabs some shoes and his phone charger. He stuffs his charger in a bag and silently shuffles into his shoes. The window couldn't be too hard to climb out of, he thinks, but it's still risky. When he thinks about it though, the bathroom window would be a lot easier, so he tiptoes to the bathroom.

He's about to climb out when he realises, he'll need to let Sebastian know he's gone out, goddammit. There's some of Lizzy's lipstick on the counter, and he figures it wouldn't hurt if he used some of it. He uses it to write a quick "I went to see alois, be back in the morning x" and then climbs out of the window.

* * *

He and Alois are still texting as he walks, and he hasn't told Alois he's coming because he wants to surprise him when he gets there, so he's texting him as if he's still lying in bed. They're talking about school and movies, and Ciel is telling Alois about his intense hatred for romance movies.

He almost forgets he's walking outside until he bumps into a bin, and realises he's at his destination already. He's about to knock when he realises that Luka is probably asleep, and if he knocks he'll wake him up. Alois probably has his phone on silent though, so he thinks calling him will do.

He looks up to the bedroom and sees a light and some shadows, and it looks like he almost gave Alois a heart attack.

"Ciel? Why are you phoning me? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I'm outside, though. Lemme' in before I freeze to death." And there's some shuffling that he can hear from the other boys room, and soon the door is opened and Alois is bringing him up to his room.

* * *

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Ciels asks him, and Alois just shrugs.

"I was restless, I guess. Same for you?"

Ciel nods, and they sit for another little while and talk about random things, and what movies they need to watch next time Alois stays at Ciel's place. Eventually they tire themselves out, and they think that they might be able to get some sleep now.

But Alois doesn't want Ciel to leave. Partly because it's dark outside and he's worried about him and partly because he's had fun tonight and he wants Ciel to stay here with him. And he does, so they both decide to declare the 'no homo' rule, and snuggle together in Alois' small bed.

Neither of them have slept so peacefully in a long time.


	4. snowflake

**Yoooooooo so im posting yesterdays and todays on the same day because yesterday I was out all night with my friends, so I only got half of yesterdays fic done so I had to finish it today! but this is todays fic, and im so excited this is gonna be so cute I hope u all enjoy uvu this one is my fave so far so please review and lemme know how you liked it! ovo**

* * *

**Snowflake.**

"Ciel, Ciel look!"

"Ciel you're not even looking!"

"Ciel!"

The blue haired boy yelps as he's smacked with a pillow, and sits up to see what's gotten his idiot of a bestfriend so worked up. "What is it, Alois?"

"It's snowing!" He squeaks, and he's already running to put on a warmer coat and some shoes. Ciel goes to ask what he's doing, but he is promptly whacked in the face by some shoes and a jacket as Alois yells about how they need to go play in the snow before it all melts, because he loves snow and it's his favourite thing. So with a sigh, Ciel puts on the jacket and shoes and follows the blond outside.

He doesn't expect to be hit in the face yet _again _with a snowball, and then several more. How does Alois even throw these so fast!?

"C'mon, Ciel! Try harder!" And Ciel snaps, and suddenly Alois is shrieking because Ciel is pelting him with snowballs and laughing while Alois tries to run and hide for safety. He gets nervous when Ciel stops, and he thinks he's about to be pelted by more snowballs when he can't see them. By the time he hears the footsteps behind him, it's too late, and his blue haired friend is jumping him to the ground.

He screeches and flails as he falls, landing flat on his back and Ciel landing on top of him. It reminds him of something he saw in a movie once. He looks up at Ciel, who is already staring down at him, and they both burst into laughter. When they stop, they look at eachother for a few more seconds, and Ciel notices how the snow is falling onto Alois' face, and how it fits in perfectly with how pale the boy is. The snowflakes are landing on his lips, and they look so soft and girly and without thinking, Ciel leans down and presses a quick kiss to them.

And oh lord, Alois did not expect that. He melts into the kiss immediately, and oh god Ciel is everything beautiful right then. He's the leaves in autumn and feeling of laughter and the smell of freshly cut grass, the smell of coffee and the taste of tea and sugar and _snowflakes. _

Neither of them realise Alois has his hands in Ciel's hair, and Ciel's hands are resting on Alois' face until they stop. And when they do, they both smile, and Ciel mumbles a quick "if you want more you gotta catch me!" and jumps up, Alois jumping after him and chasing him around the garden because _of course he wants more, of course he does. _

When he finally catches Ciel, both of them are tired and cold, but that still doesn't stop them from kissing again. And again.


	5. haze

**I literally had no idea what to write for today so I put it off until like literally 11pm let me die gughdusfhruhg**

**I've literally just sat all day and played dmmd(because omfg I just got into it and I LOVE) and now im stressing to write this aaaaaaa,,, todays word was haze! And it took me a while to get anything to come to mind cos that word just couldn't get inspiration in my head, so this is probably not the greatest, but hey im proud enough of it to put it up so hey! Uvu**

**Haze.**

Alois hates waking up in the morning. It's rare that he even wakes up at all on days like this, and the only time he's ever up early is at Christmas.

Ciel, however is usually an early riser. He never sleeps in, always wakes up before his alarm even goes off, and he yells at Alois when he sleeps in too late.

But it's days like this, however, that neither of them wake up or even want to get out of bed. On the days where they wake up next to each other and give each other a small smile, a tiny yawn and they snuggle in bed for hours and hours and hours. And the memories of the night before always flood into their mind, making them both blush and giggle at each other.

Ciel always wakes up first, eyes slightly blurry and a little dizzy. He looks over to make sure Alois is still sleeping and hides back in the blankets again, burying his face into Alois' back. He's warm, and soft and Ciel thinks that anyone would be lucky to wake up like this, and he's thankful that he gets the pleasure of it almost every morning.

Whenever Alois wakes up shortly after, he's always aware of the thin arms clinging to him and the soft breathing on his bare skin. He'll flush red when he remembers how close they are right now, and he'll shuffle around to face Ciel who is already awake, and place small kisses on his face.

Alois is still practically asleep and he's not very aware of anything around him besides the blue haired boy snuggling him, so Ciel usually goes to make breakfast, leaving a grumbling and whining Alois in bed alone. But he comes back with coffee, toast and buns and Alois falls in love all over again because any man who brings you buns first thing in the morning(although technically, it's 3pm, but shhhh) is definitely a keeper.

They'll eat their food, and continue cuddling for the rest of the day, only leaving the bed to go to the bathroom or get more food. They kiss and watch movies, and Ciel laughs at Alois while he cries over the romance ones. Neither of them want to get up even if they need to, but most of the time Alois will just refuse to budge, and burrito himself in the blankets until Ciel lifts him up and drags him out of bed and onto the floor.

Sometimes he's still so tired he just sleeps there. Ciel kicks him, and he's already snoring.

These are the best days, they both think. Where they wake up in a haze after last night, and don't leave the bed, spending the whole day kissing and hugging and feeding each other food like they do in movies.

They probably wouldn't these days to go any other way.


	6. flame

**Oh my gosh im actually starting to run out of ideas for this already eeeeeeeehhhhhhh**

**This one is gonna be set in the same settin as the anime because I thought this fic would be better that way with the theme of it, so it's back where the anime is set, only difference is that alois and ciel are boyfriends and sometimes they sleep in eachothers beds(wow the last 2 fics have been about sleeping can u guess what im not getting haha h a) todays word was flame! And I think you can all guess where this is going, meheheheheh (also I apologise in advance because this one is actually really really bad, and like im not even saying that compared to these others this one is hella rank, but I tried as hard as I could for this one idk I couldn't get anything good to come out and I just kinda threw this up ha) uwu**

* * *

**Flame.**

Sometimes Ciel has nightmares. He dreams of the flames he saw that day, the fire he saw and the screams he heard. Sometimes he'll see his parents all over again, sometimes he'll see himself get trapped and burn slowly, sometimes it's Sebastian and sometimes he sees Alois. He watches, horrified and paralysed as he watches the blond boy get trapped under falling rubble or falling over and breaking a bone, and slowly burning and screaming for help and Ciel can't do anything he can barely breathe and oh god-

Usually, he'll wake up after a nightmare and see Alois, snuggled into his side and sometimes drooling all over himself. Tonight though, he wakes up alone, even though he and Alois fell asleep together earlier that night.

He panics for a second, but tries to calm himself by telling himself that Alois is still here, maybe he just got up to go use the bathroom, or went for a walk(he does that sometimes, whenever he has a night terror of his own or can't sleep), but he waits and waits and waits, and Alois hasn't come back yet and he's starting to get worried that maybe he's actually left him or maybe something bad happened.

His mind flashes back to the dreams he sometimes has, the ones where it's Alois going through the torture, and although he knows there is no way something like that could happen now, it's in the back of his mind and it's making it hard to breathe.

After sitting for a few more minutes, he gets even more worried and gets up, sneaking out of his room and tiptoeing down the halls. He looks out of the window to see if he can spot anything outside, and he sees a small figure lying in the grass, and he knows it's Alois. He quietly runs down the stairs and outside into the garden, sitting down next to Alois and gently shaking him.

The blond boy wakes up with a groan, and looks utterly confused when he realises that he's sleeping outside, in Ciel's garden. "Ciel, why are we out here?" He mumbles, still not fully awake.

"Well, I don't know why _you're _out here, but I woke up and you weren't there. So I looked for you, and for whatever reason you're lying here, in my grass, having a nap." Ciel shakes his head and Alois chuckles a bit. He stands up and mutters something about sleepwalking, and takes Ciel's hand in his and walks back inside.

"Did you wake up because you had a bad dream again? Is that why you looked for me?" Alois asks, tilting his head slightly. "Stupid, I'd come looking for you whether I had a bad dream or not if I woke up and you were gone, but I did. It was about you, and when you weren't there I panicked."

Alois shushes Ciel with a finger, and drags him inside the bedroom again. "Well I'm here now, and that's all that really matters, right?" Ciel mumbles a yes of course, always, and snuggles under the blankets with Alois curled around his side.

He doesn't have another nightmare that night.


	7. formal(aka grell rly rly likes weddings)

**Oh my gosh im so excited for todays word omg! Todays word was formal, and ive been wanting to write this specific thing for a while and the word formal gives me an excuse im so excited! This ones set a while on in the future, where ciel and alois did all the boyfriend stuff and now they're getting MARRIED! I've been wanting to write their wedding for so long but I can never be bothered, but I get to do it now omfg this is so great**

**I hope everyone enjoys this one because aaa writing it made me so happy and it was so much fun! Alois is such a crybaby omfg and ciels a dork, claude actually SMILES? And grell really likes weddings.**

**Formal.**

"_Say, Ciel. Do you think we'll be together forever?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Will we ever get married?"_

"…_Yes." _

"_W-What is it? Alois, are you okay?"_

"_Uh. Ciel, I, um." Oh god, he's so nervous and he knows he's going to get rejected and what if this all ends badly oh my god-_

"_Alois?"_

"_Well it's just, y'know. We've been together for so long and I just,uh, wanted to know… If you'd like to marry me?" Alois mumbles, pulling out a small box and opening it, holding it out to Ciel._

_It's silent, and Alois thinks oh god oh god oh god, he's angry he's gonna say no, he doesn't want me he doesn't love me. But he hears soft sniffling, and oh shit, you've done it now Alois, good job. But when he looks up, Ciel is smiling with tears rolling down his face and he looks like he couldn't be happier. Ciel pulls him into a hug, and tells him of course, of course he'll marry him. Alois cries, and Ciel mumbles a small_

"_So you remembered, huh?" And Alois cries harder, replying that of course he remembered, he's been thinking about it since the day he said it. _

Although Ciel was never one for formal things, today's the only exception, and as happy as he is he can't help but feel nervous. He's scared that he'll mess up, or do something stupid and make an absolute fool of himself in front of his boyfrie- no, no, fiancé. And in a few hours, his husband.

Oh god that word makes him tremble and break out in a smile. Alois is going to be his husband. He's marrying Alois, today, in a few hours. His stomach is doing butterflies and he thinks he might faint or maybe cry, he's the happiest he's ever been.

He hears the limo pull up to take him to the church, and Sebastian comes knocking asking if he's ready. Ciel replies with a shaky "yeah, I'm comin'" and Sebastian has to reassure him that everything's gonna go as they planned, and theres nothing to be nervous about.

Ciel believes him, but he's still trembling.

Alois looks at himself in the full length mirror, and smiles the biggest he's ever smiled. He's about to marry the man of his dreams, they're going to be married he's going to be with him forever, he can't believe that he's actually getting married _today_.

He doesn't know what Ciel looks like yet, but he laughs at the fact that Ciel wanted their suits to work together, so they went for black and white. Alois is wearing a simple, clean white suit, and although Ciel kept saying no, Alois wants some colour, so he's wearing a purple tie which does not go with the suit at all, but he likes it.

Claude walks in, and puts his hand on Alois' shoulder. "The car's here. You ready?"

Alois nods slowly, shaking with nerves because he's about to leave to go get _married. _Claude wraps an arm around his shoulder and pats it, telling him there's nothing to worry about, Ciel loves him, and no matter what happens today Ciel will still marry him.

He also reminds Alois to not make a dick of himself, because he does that a lot. Alois hits him.

Everyone is there. Pretty much everyone. At the very front, the triplets, Hannah and the Viscount are all sat, discussing what they think the party is gonna be like, and they hope there's lots of food. On the other sideof the front row, there's Lizzie, Madame red, Grell and a few other people who Ciel doesn't know, but Sebastian insisted sit there and attend the wedding. Undertaker, Lau, and pretty much everyone else they know is sitting elsewhere, all talking excitedly about how the grooms are going to look and how wonderful everything looks.

Ciel is standing beside Sebastian, waiting impatiently and twiddling his thumbs. Sebastian has to keep reassuring him that he's okay, he needs to stop being so nervous or else he actually will mess up. He nods, and jumps whenever he hears the announcement that Alois has arrived, and he starts shaking again. The music starts, and Ciel hears the soft footsteps of Alois and Claude entering behind him.

Sebastian sneaks a peek behind him, looking at Claude, and then Alois. He smiles to himself, and leans close to Ciel to whisper in his ear.

"Just wait until you see him, Ciel."

And Ciel can't take it, he turns around quickly, and stops breathing for a second as he sees Alois walk down the aisle. His suit fits him perfectly, and his hair is perfect and neat rather than the messy way he usually wears it. Ciel thinks he looks adorable like that, nervously looking around with a blush on his face as he walks towards him.

He looks up at Ciel, and smiles the biggest smile the blue haired boy has ever seen in his life. He thinks Ciel looks wonderful, so much more beautiful than he ever thought someone could look, and he stares in awe at the boy in front of him. He stares for so long, he doesn't even realise he's stopped walking and everyone is waiting for them to start.

"Okay lovebirds!" Grell says, "You can leave all of the sexual tension for tonight in the bedroom, not here!" Both boys snap out of it, and send glares to the giggling redhead. They'll get her later, they will.

They look at each other and clear their throats. They're ready for this, they're so ready.

"I do."

Everyone lets out soft "aawww's" at the scene before them, Alois a sobbing mess, and Ciel almost but not quite there yet.

"You may now kiss your groom."

They both lean in, and that kiss is the best one they've ever shared together. Everyone cheers, and Grell starts crying. Hannah even cracks a smile, and Claude is smiling the biggest anyone has ever seen him. No one can wait to go to the venue for the party, so whenever Alois grabs Ciels hand and drags him outside to the car, everyone else follows, cheering and clapping.

They spend the first part of the party hugging everyone, talking about their plans for the future, and spending time with people they haven't spent time with in a while. They're all having fun, talking and eating and dancing, and Alois vows to get as drunk as possible without passing out before the night is over. Ciel says that if he does, he's getting an ice cold tequila poured down his trousers.

Their first dance is wonderful. Their song choice was Beautiful in white, because that was the song Alois heard when he decided he wanted to marry Ciel. They sway slowly, and Alois is still crying.

"I love you." He mumbles, resting his forehead against Ciel's. "I love you. I love you I love you I love you, so much." Ciel smiles and kisses Alois' head, saying the exact same thing in response.

They're still dancing, even when the song ends. And everyone else can't help but smile(except Grell, because she's currently a drunken sobbing mess) at the two boys.

Because no one in that room has seen a romance that great since Ciel's parents.


	8. -PSA- going on a hiatus

YO HELLO FRIENDS! so, i thought i wasn't gonna have to do this again and i'm rly upset that i do, butttttt, this challenge is gonna go on hiatus for a while(even though that kinda defeats the purpose of it?) but yh

basically im not gonna go into details on here, but i've got a bunch going on in the ~~real life~~ and i haven't been doing very good health wise either, so i've barely been able to do any school work, so obviously i can't do writing much or at all unu i know that not many people read this but in case anyone actually does and was wondering why ive missed like a whole week of this, but yh this is the reason uwu

so, this challenge thingy is gonna be goin on a hiatus for a while until stuff at home and in my personal life n'all gets better, and then i'l come back here and continue where i left off! i dunno how long i'll be off this for, but it'll probably be a long time so yeah i wont update this at all

although i might still post some tiny fics separately from this one that i got to write in my spare time or that i never uploaded, so they might be up but other than that my account is gonna be pretty dead for a while, but once i get better i'll go straight back to this and i finally have an idea for gay roommates, so once im able to write it i'll finally update that fic oh gosh im so sorry for leaving it for so long?

but yeah this was just a psa that im gonna be gone for a while and everything on this account wont be updated and if it is, it'll be rly rare! i hope everyone is doin well and i hope u all have lovely days/nights wherever you are! uwu


End file.
